History version traduite
by TheBlackSpirit
Summary: Je l'ai publié il y a un moment mais a présent elle est corrigée. alors, Take two! C'est la fic que j'ai écrit et traduit pour la fête de Law! S'il y a toujours des erreurs, je serais heureuse de les connaitre!


**History**

Law avait parcouru un très long chemin.

Il avait commencé comme un enfant heureux et un grand frère protecteur, mais cela n'était pas destiné à durer. Bientôt, son bonheur a disparu sous le nom de plomb ambré, et l'empoisonnement récurrent. D'abord toute la richesse avait quitté sa terre natale, puis tous les autres sont partis et enfin sa chère et tendre famille ainsi que la volonté de vivre.

Il avait voulu être médecin comme mère et père, qui étaient les meilleurs du pays. En fait, avec son intelligence et la capacité d'apprentissage rapide, il était sûr qu'il aurait pu être encore mieux qu'eux. Mais père lui avait tout dit que trop récemment. Law ne vivrait jamais assez longtemps pour voir l'âge adulte. Law mourrait à l'âge de treize ans s'il ne pouvait pas trouver le remède pour l'empoisonnement au plomb ambré.

Pour un enfant à l'âge de dix ans qui venaient de perdre tout ce qu'il aimait il était difficile de vivre. Personne ne se soucierait quand il aurait disparu. Law n'était rien de plus qu'un enfant orphelin. Law s'ennuyait de ses parents ainsi que sa chère petite sœur Lamy, tellement. Il voulait juste être avec eux, peu importe quel était le coût.

Le corbeau attendit pendant des jours à la mort à venir alors qu'il gisait à côté des cadavres de sa famille molle et presque sans arêtes. Dieu seul sait combien de temps il est resté jusqu'à ce qu'il ait été ramassé à peu près en même temps que Lamy et jeté sur un panier débordant déjà de cadavres en décomposition. Le panier fut ensuite roulé au loin dans la coque d'un navire et même plus tard, charrié vers un cimetière où l'enfant pouvait voir une fosse commune en attendant son arrivée. C'est alors que tout se casa en perspective. Si tout le monde a souffert autant que lui quand ils ont perdu leurs proches. Peut-être qu'il devrait faire quelque chose pour les aider. Si uniquement afin de s'assurer que personne d'autre n'avait à souffrir comme il le faisait à ce moment même.

Et donc, il s'est mis en tête de tuer les salauds qui avaient ruiné les espoirs et les rêves de son pays. Il tuerait les dragons célestes si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferrait. Il n'y avait aucune manière de mieux faire cela que s'adhérer à une mafia incroyablement puissante. Alors, pourquoi pas la famille Donquixote?

Law avait décidé de tuer tout le monde à sa manière et ne plus se soucier de sa propre vie. C'est aussi la façon dont le jeune prodige a décidé de tuer Corazon, frère cadet du chef de famille. L'homme avait enragé Law hors de comparaison, il était maladroit, traitait sans aucun respect Law et avait encore moins de respect pour lui-même.

Sans aucun doute, Law méprisait l'homme plus que tout.

Mais, comme il s'est avéré, cet homme qui ne parlait jamais et portait du rouge à lèvres n'était pas aussi cruel qu'il avait paru. En fait, l'homme était un gentil et s'est attaché à l'enfant rapidement à Law pour des raisons étranges. Cela dit, quand le temps de Law est venu, quand l'enfant se sentait de plus en plus froid son arrêt cardiaque dans le monde et avait tout vu grandir sombre, il se réveilla le lendemain matin pour apercevoir un Corazon froid comme le marbre et lui ne s'ayant jamais senti mieux.

Dans les prochains jours, la loi a appris que Corazon s'était sacrifié pour l'amour de l'enfant, et on ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. L'homme avait toujours détesté les enfants, chacun d'entre eux, à la seule exception de la loi semblait-il.

Après son réveil, Law centra son attention sur autre chose que tuer. Il rendrait la faveur de Corazon en sauvant tout le monde de la mort tant qu'il le pourrait. Eh oui, la loi est devenue un médecin en formation une fois de plus. Il a lu des milliers de livres sur tout ce qui était médical, les antipoisons, Akuma no mi et tout ce qui tombait sous ses mains. Pendant tout ce temps, il a appris à combattre par les dirigeants et on lui a donné un nom de pirate, « Le Chirurgien de la mort » qui n'a pas l'air trop mal. Law aimait le nom.

Depuis quelque temps, il avait pensé à la sortie de la famille Donquixote et plus tard ce jour-là, il avait enfin une raison. Il avait mangé ce qui était l'ancien fruit du démon de Corazon et Doflamingo n'était pas du tout content de ce fait. Ainsi, Law qui avait maintenant vingt ans vola le grand sous-marin jaune et a quitté l'île à la recherche d'une bande qui l'aiderait à détruire le trône de son ex-capitaine.

Et six ans plus tard, il était là, avec les comptes enfin mis directement. Doflamingo était mort.

Corazon serait fier.

Oui, Law avait certainement parcouru un _très_ long chemin.

**Fin.**

_Alors, tiens, ceci est pour La Vague Folle qui n'a pas eu le temps d'envoyer un message réclamant une traduction cette fois-ci! Mais, tu l'as eu de toute façon! Les reviews seront fortement appréciés et recommandé. _

_Laters_

— _**Spirit**_


End file.
